


Nick's "Dick" Services

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Explosions, Farts, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy just wanted to employ his services. Alas, those services were too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's "Dick" Services

Nick Valentine stared into the eyes of Johnny. This beautiful, fleshy specimen came to his office just for him. Stuff like this always made his widdle robit eyes water. Someone actually wanted him. Little did he know that Johnny WANTED him. 

“Look, Valentine, are you gonna help me or not?”

“Help you with what?”

“My issue” Johnny said with a wink

Nick hadn't had any action for 200 years. Never in the robit body either. 

“This issue sounds like the perfect job for me.”

“Excellent! Where would be a good place to start.”

“Right here. The first step in solving an issue is normally right under your nose.”

Johnny bent over the desk and motioned for Nick to prepare him for the trip to Pound Town. Nick's office was a little too close quarters for the grand ideas that Johnny had, but a good introductory fucking would be enough for today. Although, it did get hot from all of Nick's gassy emissions. Nick's model of synth had one huge flaw that is normally not mentioned. He is constantly releasing hot methane gas from his hind quarters. For all intents and purposes, he's just farting all of the time. Now, not only does it smell bad, but it really heats up a room fast. That's why detective work was the perfect job for him even after the bombs fell. He was always on the move and didn't have enough time to stink up a place or cause a fart fire. Luckily for Johnny, he had a fart fetish and really got off by the smell. 

Nick removed his detective trousers and dropped his trench coat. He then bent over and fished around in the inside pocket of his trench coat for his sexual pleasure attachment. He took it with his right hand and screwed it into place between his legs. He was shipped with three different sizes, but only the medium size had survived his treks across the wasteland. He didn't use them for their intended purpose. When your pipe revolver runs out of ammo, you have to think otuside the box in order to come back in one robo piece. They just sacrificed themselves in the line of duty (doodie). 

So, our Nickie Wickie slithered his way over to the human butt hole that was inviting him in for coffee. He put the cold, metal pleasure instrument, which was pretty much your run-of-the-mill dildo, but with a twist, in the little orifice. 

“Oooooooh yeah! Just like that you big metal hunk!”

Nick's nuclear fission core fluttered at the words and he started to work that ass a little faster. It wasn't long before Nick heard an “ACHOO!” and semen sprayed from Johnny's penis all over his detective desk. The sperm had left the penis so fast that it shot a hole through the desk and burned the rug on the other side.

“What is this!?”

“I'm sorry Nick! Dick game too strong!”

Nick appreciated the words of encouragement, but his nice desk had just been ruined.

“No more detective pleasure for you!”

“Fine! Robits are too mechanical anyways!”

Johnny stormed out of the room. It wasn't five seconds later and there was a gunshot outside. Nick stepped out to see what happened. The Diamond City guards were standing over Johnny's corpse.

“What the hell was that for?”

“We heard him yell at you Nick. We knew it must have been bad if you were yelling.”

“Yeah...it was pretty...bad.”

“What was it exactly?”

Nick's cheeks turned beet red.

“Nothing!”

He ran into his office and locked the door behind him. Then he realized that he had his attachment still on and he was also completely naked. The embarrassment triggered his self destruct sequence and his nuclear fission core shut down. But, his emissions continued. Soon, the little shack filled up with so much methane farts that it burst and took all of Diamond City with him.


End file.
